Faerie Warriors
by little fantasy girl
Summary: 5 girls chosen to be legendary heorines of neopia.An advanture of a life time,meeting all kinds of people and going to places they never thought was possible.Please review!
1. The darkness of the world

_Little fantasy girl: hi everyone! My 1st fanfic!_

_Camdyn(princess' god): You bad girl! You stole my idea!_

_Camdyn straggle little fantasy girl_

_little fantasy girl waves a white flag_

_Camdyn continues straggling_

_Little fantasy girl: th..Th.this is h.h.her id..id..ea _

_Lynne:erm…on to the story!_

Faerie Warriors

**Darkness in a world**

A long time ago, there was a world. There were strange creatures living in it. They lived with humans as their owner and the humans were friends with many people and pets like them. The pets may look strange creatures but they could live like humans or as munch as they could be humans. In this world, they were not only creatures and humans, there was magical creatures living around the world.

They all were different in power and abilities but same were still the same element. They were faeries (_their way of saying fairy_). The faeries of hope were the Light faeries. The weather queens were the Air faeries. The creators of a water called Water of Life, the water faeries. The little fire casters, the Fire faeries. The healers of pain were the Earth Faeries. The Light faeries are known to give hope to the people living in that world. The Air faeries are known for their great beauty. The Water faeries are known for intelligent and their healing power (_even though they mess up sometimes most of the time_). The Fire faeries are funny creatures. They love causing mischief wherever they go and not be serious about things. The Earth faeries are known for their great kindness and growing plants where they go. They had a queen among them. She was called Fyora or the Faerie Queen. Her powers were unmatchable compared to other faeries.

The world seems pretty peaceful right? I mean the people live happy and have great friends like the faeries. Nothing can ever go wrong here (_unlike ours_). WRONG! The four faeries may be friends with the people but they are some who belong in the shadows. They people called them the Dark faeries. Cold-hearted beings they were. The caster of dark magic was their nickname. They were strong in magic as it was dark magic. Other faeries dare not use such power. Every dark faerie was actually another kind of faerie before she started using dark magic. Once they use dark magic, they became dark faeries. Only people who like Dark faeries are people who are evil and people who wanted more power then they can manage. The Dark faeries would have taken over the world if it wasn't because of the Faerie Queen (like I said no one could beat her). The Dark faeries groaned everything the sun comes up to dawn. To them, the morning sun is a pest that they cannot get rid of.

Until a Dark faerie named Darcie found a book that contains the darkest spells of magic. At the back of the book was a bottle containing something dark (bottle had black smoke flying around). The faerie had the ability to sense other creature's dark power. She felt its power. She dropped the bottle as soon as she felt it. The power was way stronger than anything she even felt. Even stronger than Fyora's powers herself. More power was what she needed to get the world under her commend. She laughed at Fyora as she opened the bottle.

END OF CHAPTER

_Little fantasy girl: help!_

_Camdyn: GIVE ME THE CREDITS!_

_Camdyn straggles harder_

_Little fantasy girl: Ok! Ok! It's her idea!(of the story)_

_Camdyn finally stops and leaves_

_Little fantasy girl: Actually it's my idea._

_Camdyn: I heard that!_


	2. King of Shadows

_Little fantasy girl:hey everyone!Camdyn finally stop straggling me!Sorry if the story seems so blur. Still my 1st story.This version of Faerie Warrior belong to me. I do own anything here(except this version of Faerie Warrior)_

_Camdyn comes in and Little fantasy girl runs away screaming._

_Camdyn:Hi everyone!Since Little fantasy girl is running away, on to the story!_

**King of Shadows**

"Fyora will be overthrown and I shall become the Faerie Queen! Hahaha!" she said to herself.

Little did she know what she was doing (_except take over the world part_). When she managed to open the bottle, a laugh was heard. Darcie looked around to see no one was around. But the laughter continued. The smoke in the bottle surrounded her and she realise that it was what inside the bottle was laughing. The smoke prevented her from breathing. She threw the bottle away from her. But the smoke continued to come out of the bottle.

"At last! Free from my prison. I will kill the person who trapped me in that bottle!" was the dark voice.

The smoke gathered to a spot near the bottle and surrounded it. With the smoke gone, Darcie was able to breathe. She focused on the smoke as she saw a faint shadow form behind the smoke. The figure grew bigger and bigger. When the stop, he was three times taller then a normal human. He waved his arm causing the smoke to disappear. He was a black shadow. He had horns on his head and had a tail that is like a devil tail. The first thing that he saw was Darcie. She was in fear as she tripped over a loose stone.

He shouted to Darcie, "Faerie! Who are you? And why are you here?"

His voice boomed around the room, causing some stones to fall from the ceiling.

Darcie stammered, "I-I-I am Dar-Darcie. I-I freed you from the bottle."

The creature stared in disbelieved. He thought a faerie like her couldn't be the one who freed him (after all, it was the faeries that trapped him there).

"You? You! Why would you free me when you are one of them?" The creature shouted.

Darcie got mad at this remark.

She shouted back the creature, "I AM NOT OF THE OTHERS! The other Dark faeries hates me. They threw me aside. I cannot go back to the other faeries. I'm a not one of anyone."

The creature was amused at the faerie's anger. He could sense her anger growing along with her hatred. Darcie was more powerful then the rest of the faeries.

The creature said, "Not one of the others you say? Then let me introduce myself. I am called The King of Shadows. I am the most powerful creature on this planet. You should know that after sensing my power. I see that you are very powerful for a faerie."

Darcie clamed down a bit at this remark. It was true that she was more powerful than other faeries. It was what caused her to thrown aside by the Dark Faeries.

She said back to the creature, "King of Shadows? Why are you called that?"

The King of shadows grin when she asked.

He said smiling, "You need not know why until later. Ok, back to taking over the world. You wanted to take over the world right? Well you see, I have the power to do that. But I am not strong yet. If you listen to me now, I promised you that you can rule this world later? Ok?"

Darcie thought for a while. She didn't like taking orders but this was her chance to take over the world. She agreed to the offer.

"What do I have to do King of Shadows?" Darcie asked.

The King of Shadows said, "For now, I want two things from you. One, bring me some pets and humans and two, I would like it if you call me master from now on."

Darcie would have been angry at him but she didn't. She preferred calling him master than King of Shadows (_and a lot easier to write!_).

She said, "Yes…master."

She turn away as The King of Shadows disappears.

END OF CHAPTER

_Lynne:I wonder when we'll be in.Little fantasy girl!When will we be in!_

_Little fantasy girl:When I'm done with this part of the story._

_Camdyn and Lynne glared at Little fantasy girl._

_Little fantasy girl:Please review while I run away! HELP!_

_Lynne and Camdyn chased Little fantasy girl with guns and whip._


	3. The darkness takes over

_Little fantasy girl:This is taking forever!_

_Camdyn:Sorry everyone!We had writer's block.And the fact that Little fantasy girl had exams the past week._

_Lynne: Little fantasy girl is right. this IS taking forever._

_Everyone:WE DO NOT OWN NEOPETS._

**The darkness takes over**

Darcie lied, tricked and force both humans and pets to go to The King of Shadow's lair. When the room was filled, Darcie summoned her master. Like before, black smoke surrounded him. Darcie stayed at the entrance to make sure no one could escape.

"Excellent job, Darcie. Very excellent," said The King of Shadows, "Creatures of the shadows! I call to you! Come out from the ground and rise up and take these creatures!"

The ground started shaking below them. Dark-like creatures rose up like smoke. They were black smoke with purple eyes. The people and pets were stricken were fear. They all ran to the door but Darcie blocked the exit with her dark magic. They bang on the door, screaming for help. The smoke surrounded them and it went inside their bodies. They screamed in agony as the smoke creatures took over their bodies. Their eyes went purple and they stood up proud. They grinned. The creatures took over them. Their colours then turned black. Darcie laughed at the people who were once humans. They were shadows now.

Darcie asked, "Master? Is there any ways that they can turn back to human now?"

The King of Shadows laughed, saying, "No. There is no known ways. So nothing can happen now. Once my shadows takes over those humans and pets, they will never come back. Go my creatures! Take over this world! Destroy everything thing you see! Enslaved all the people!"

The shadow people walked out of the room with an evil grin in their faces. Their colours turned from black to their original colours. When they left the place, the people treated as their own. Little did they know that their world was going to end as they knew it. As the days slowly passed, the number of people who became shadows grew. The army of the dark grew.

The King of Shadows said one day, "TODAY IS THE DAY! THE DAY WE TAKE OVER NEOPIA! MY CREATURES BLOCK THE LIGHT AND LET THE DARKNESS SPREND TO THE WORLD!"

The shadows spread throughout the whole world. When they stop at a certain place, the bodies turned to black. Their purple eyes widen with glee. They spread out their arms and became darkness itself. Their black bodies covered the sky, blocking every shine of the sun. Neopia was covered in darkness. The light from the sun was no longer shown. The King of Shadows laugh as he rose from the dark chamber he lived in for so long. From his hands, the made the shadows come to life in their shadow form instead of taking over humans and pets. Their true form is darkness itself. They have no certain shape, they had no mouth, their purple eyes were dark purple with no pupils and they had the stench of death around them. They screech in delight with the darkness surrounding it.

The King of Shadows commanded, "My creatures, go and enslaved the people, kill of those who refused and disobey. I want the light to be gone forever!"

The shadows screech and change their shape. They flew to every land near by. They summoned more shadows to help them. The people were soon captured. More who were killed. The people enslaved were bought to the King of Shadows and had to follow his orders. In the terror that happened, all the faeries flew to the one place they could help in a small way, Faerieland. However, only one kind flew to help the chaos, the dark faeries. They flew to side with the King of shadows. The other faeries flew to Flora's side. Shadows soon appeared in Faerieland. With her scepter, Flora killed them before they could do harm in Faerieland. Their black smoke rose to the dark sky and slowly flew back to the ground.

She shouted to the darkness, "As long as I hold the title of the Faerie Queen, I will not let such creatures rule Neopia!"

She raised her scepter to the sky. The orb of the scepter glow in bright yellow. A beam a light burst though the darkness in the sky with the power of the Faerie Queen. The shadows screech in pain and flee away from the light. The sun shone on Faerieland once more. However, only Faerieland had the light, everywhere else was covered in darkness. Faerieland became the source of hope. The shadows could not get near Faerieland in the light. People who had hope tried to get to Faerieland to have a better chance of survivor while other stayed to be capture be the King of Shadows.

The King of Shadow told Darcie, "Go to Faerieland. Tell them to give up or suffer later when I conquer them! They will lose to me eventually even if they manage to hold off the shadows now."

Darcie left the King of Shadows side and went to Faerieland without saying a word.

Just near Faerieland, she shouted to the faeries, "The King of Shadows has said to give up! You cannot win all the time! My master will kill you if you refused!"

Flora shouted back, "As I have said before, there creatures will not take over this world! We will find a way to kill the King of Shadows! We will win this battle!"

Darcie laughed and shouted, "How can you win? The King of Shadows has more shadows than you can have and you have so few at your side!"

Flora shouted with pride inside her, "With the help of everyone! Not just here but everywhere else! We have the faeries to protect the people! We have the people helping us!"

She paused for a while and continued, "You should be with us. Working together against the King of Shadows. Why are you siding with him? Why are you fighting against YOUR own kind? Why are you so willing to help him?"

Darcie hissed back and shouted, "By refusing the King of Shadows offer of giving up now, you will suffer his power!"

She flew away, trying not to answer Flora's question.

Flora smiled. She said to the other faeries, "She has a hesitation now. This can buy us some time. Go and call for the people and spread the word that I need everyone's help to defeat the King of Shadow."

END OF CHAPTER

_Little fantasy girl:My longest chapter yet!_

_Camdyn:Oh sure it is…_

_Little fantasy girl:review this story please.5 reviews for some editing okay?_


	4. An old story to help the furture

_little fantasy girl: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. I was writing with most of my family not knowing. Hehehe_

_Camdyn: Only I know. Here's the story!_

**An Old Story to help the future**

A huge argument was in the Faerie Castle. Faerie fought against faerie and human fought against human.

"We need to leave Faerieland to stop the King of Shadows!" one human shouted.

One faerie shouted, "We cannot leave! What happens if we lose? It's as good as letting the whole world die now!"

A faerie suggested, "Some of us should go and see what the King of Shadows is doing now. Maybe we'll know what to do after."

A human said, "Who would want to out there where they can get kill? You?"

They fought and ague against each other. Flora banged her scepter on the ground and everyone kept quiet.

She said out loud, "We need to stop fighting each other! If we fight each other, the King of Shadows can win us faster. We must work together and make a plan."

A weak voice came from behind the table, "Or do you need to hear a story that can help?"

Everyone turned to see an old man, holding onto a walking stick. His clothes were all rags, his wore glasses that were so misty no one could see his eyes and he had thin, silver hair.

Flora said, "I am truly sorry but we have no time to listen to stories now. Have you not known the situation we are in?"

The old man replied in a wise voice, "I know perfectly what is going on. I may be old but I have seen and heard much. All you just need to know is just one story. A story of the past."

A young boy shouted back, "We have no time for your stupid stories! We need to handle the problem now!"

Flora banged her scepter on the ground once more, this time harder.

She shouted, "Silence! Have you no respect? In the situation we are in, I believe it is best to listen instead of fighting."

The man muttered swears under his breath. The old man started to say the story.

It became a long time ago, before you great, great grandparents. The faeries were not around to help out in the world. Instead, they stayed in Faerieland and tried to perfect its beauty. With the faeries not around, the humans and neopets became evil and caused chaos in Neopia.

However, their evil had a side effect, it still unknown why. Their shadows became evil as well. Their shadows grew stronger and soon, they found a way to get of the owner's shadow.

The shadows escape their prison and since they had no body, they had no shape that is their form. They shadows learned fast from both humans and pets. However, they learn more than the humans and neopets. They learned how to overshadow people, change their shape and change the colour of their body so that people will not know what their really are. The shadows had a weakness though. It was light. The shadows die at dawn and come back to life at sunset.

One day, when the humans were fighting, one man fought all the men. The won every battle he had and grew stronger with every fight. His shadow had his strength in it.

When his shadow could finally escape from him, it had all his strength, his power, his knowledge and more. His amount of power caused him to be bigger than the rest of the shadow, that shadow was stronger, better and smarter then the other shadows.

He made the other shadow come together and work for him. With the other shadows working for him, he had more power coming to him, the power to summon more shadows. Since he controlled the shadows, the people called him, the King of Shadows.

He called upon the shadows to block the light with their dark bodies, plunging it in darkness. Now that the light had disappeared, the shadows started to take over the world. They caused fear, terror and lost of hope.

The faeries in Faerieland came to know of the situation but they knew nothing they can do to help. However, unlike before, dark faeries were helping the other faeries in order to defeat the King of Shadows.

The dark faeries hid in the shadows and spied on the shadows. They were like the shadows except that the dark faeries had their own will to live on their own. They found out that the King of Shadows had a plan to control something else, something more then just Neopia. The dark faeries told their news to the faeries but they could not do anything. The dark faeries, however, did not tell the faeries something else that was important. The dark faeries didn't tell them that their weakness was light. The dark faeries too hate the light.

One day, the shadows went into Faerieland when the Faerie Queen wasn't around. The faeries there panic. The shadows slowly came, one by one, into Faerieland. They surrounded the faeries who panic real badly. The dark faeries flew up in the sky, trying to avoid battle. The earth faeries use their vines, and magic pebbles to push back the shadows. Fire ball and lava spit abilities were used by the fire faeries. Water faeries used their water jet to kill the shadows and bubble shield when the shadows came close while the air faeries use spark and their invisibility power to hide themselves. The light faeries, however, used their psychic blast and their sun ray. The shadows scream high-pitch notes that shattered everyone's ears. Soon, everyone knew the shadows weakness.

When the Faerie Queen heard of this, she grew angry at the dark faeries. They should have known the shadows weakness and yet they kept it a secret. Outraged, the Faerie Queen threw them in a dark chamber unable to punish them at that time. However, the dark faeries escape due to the Faerie Queen's foolishness. The dark faeries merge with the darkness in the darkness and escape through the shadows. After that escape, no one saw the dark faeries in the battle.

When the Faerie Queen told the light faeries to go and fight the King of Shadows, only one was willing to go. The light faerie kept saying that she will go alone if no one wanted to go with her but the Faerie Queen refused. She did not want any faerie to go to battle alone. (Who is stupid to?) The light faerie gave up on asking permission and was about to fly out of the window when four faeries came up and said they will fight. However, those faeries were not light faeries. They were other kind faeries. One air faerie, one water faerie, one fire faerie and one earth faerie. The Faerie Queen was about to refuse the other faeries offer but the five faeries flew out of the window of her tower. The five faeries soon left Faerieland. The battle against the King of Shadows and the five faeries took place in the sky. The King of shadows was defeated by the faeries. With the last of his strength, he created a portal that no one knows where it lead to and took away the faeries' magic and cast them into the portal. The faerie Queen saw the battle in the sky and she left Faerieland to help stop the King of Shadows. When she had reached the battle, the fight was already over. She saw the King of Shadows took away the faeries' magic and cast it into a portal. Furious, she cast the King of Shadows into a bottle, sealed by magic. But the damage was done. The five faeries lost their magic, killing them. (For people who do play neopets, I'm not following the gray faerie ok?) The five faeries fell from the sky as the Faerie Queen cast a spell to save them.

A high pitch scream was heard in a distance, followed by another. The whole of Neopia was soon covered in a high pitch screams. The darkness covering their world slowly broke. Every scream released a beam of light from the sun. With the light, the shadows on the ground died. The people rejoiced in the shadows' death but the faeries grieved. The loss of the five faeries was great. The faerie Queen announced to the faeries that they will leave Faerieland and help the people on the ground. With that, the faeries left Faerieland, helping the people in Neopia.

When the faeries were gone, the Faerie Queen whispered to the wind, "The loss of these faeries is great, but they did it to save the people in Neopia. They knew that they could have died and yet they still went to battle. They will be known as the Faerie Warriors. The faeries that was kind and brave."

The old man added, "They say that the spirits of the Faerie Warriors are hidden somewhere not in Neopia at all. They used to say that the Faerie Warriors spirits are in another world." The people and faeries listened in interest.

Flora thought for a while and asked, "How did the King of Shadows create a portal? If we knew how he did it, maybe we can use it for ourselves." The old man stared blindly around. He didn't hear Flora.

The boy shouted, "Old man! We want to ask you something!"

The old man stared at the direction of the boy and said, "What? You didn't ask me anything. How can I answer when you ask nothing?" Flora remind clam while the boy was trying to attack the old man (two adults held him back).

She asked again, "How did the King of Shadows made the portal?"

The old man answer, "How should I know? I only told the story, I never saw it. I was in the faerie castle when it all happened" A huge sigh came from the people.

Flora then said, "This then puts all plans aside. We need to know how the King of Shadows made this portal. I believe that portal is the missing link to how to solve our problem."

A faerie asked, "But how do we get the power to do it? The old man can't help us. If we leave Faerieland to find out how, the dark faeries and shadows can capture us and we cannot do a thing." Flora thought of the dark faeries. An idea pop into her mind but it may not be a good thing.

She said, "I think I got an idea but this is the faeries decision I cannot force them to do this. I can turn some faeries into dark faeries and they can spy for us."

**End Of Chapter**

_little fantasy girl: I wasn't thinking of the gray faerie when I was writing this._

_Camdyn: You idiot._

_little fantasy girl: Whatever! When I was writing this, when I wrote leave, I didn't mean leave forever. I meant just don't stay there all the time._


	5. Spying

_little fantasy girl: This chapter is short._

_Camdyn: You're not helping by doing that…_

_little fantasy girl: Says you._

_Camdyn: I want the Faerie Warriors to be in already!_

_little fantasy girl: This takes time. Why? I tell you later. Here's the story!_

**Spying**

The faeries in the room shouted in protest. Flora tried to clam them down.

A light faerie said, "Why should we turn into dark faeries when have done nothing wrong? If we turned to dark faeries, we may join the King of Shadows for real! This will only make him stronger!"

"Silence!" Flora shouted. "I will tell you something that was kept a secret. When a faerie is turned into a dark faerie, nothing really happens to that faerie. We only change them into a body that matches their mind, dark. We have the power to change them to another form but only few dark faeries are forgiven. I can change you to a dark faerie and you just need to act evil. When your job is done, I can change you back."

Total silence was heard in the hall. A fire faerie stood up. All eyes were on her.

She said, "I'm willing to become a dark faerie. But I trust you Flora that I can change back to a fire faerie again." Flora stared at her. That faerie was quite young.

"Erm...okay but are you sure? You're still quite young," Flora said. The young faerie smiled.

She said, "I'm very sure! I'm willing to do this. We fire faeries are in a way dark faeries. Causing problems here and there." She stunned the people with what she said. The fire faeries weren't insulted as they already knew that this was kind of true. Flora was also amazed but not by what the fire faerie said but was amazed that the fire faerie could still smile. Her smile made Flora smile.

A light faerie stood up and said, "If my friend is going to do this, I will do it too!"

A water faerie raised her hand (water faeries don't have legs. They have tails instead) and said, "I'm willing to try this as well."

Soon a group a faeries was formed. The faerie Queen held her staff tight. She closed her eyes and whispering words. Her light purple orb of her staff glowed in a dark purple colour. The faeries with wings felt their wings shaping into a bat-like shape, the water faeries felt a tugging feeling on their backs as the bat-like wings grew, the faeries' skin turned to a light purple colour and their long and beautiful hair was cut short and given a purple colour (Dark faeries really like purple don't they?). The faeries' clothes were replace by the dark faerie's clothes, black gloves that reach up to their shoulder with silver colour wristbands, a sleeveless shirt, a long purple skirt with different colours of purple and a black piece of cloth hanging around their waist. One by one, the faeries open their purple eyes.

An 'air' faerie exclaimed, "Yuck! How can a dark faerie like purple so much? It looks so dark!"

The humans said, "You ARE a dark faerie!" The dark faerie said, "Oh yeah. I'm suppose to look this way"

Flora agreed and said, "Alright, we need the dark faeries to sy now but you need to careful! If you act good all of a sudden, the enemy will know that you're not real dark faeries. So you need to keep an eye on each other."

One dark faerie asked, "How do we find the King of Shadows? And how do we find the way that the King of Shadows made the portal?"

Flora replied, "The King of Shadows is at the Haunted Woods now and if you can, try to be near him at all times or at least one person is near him all the time. That way you can see what he does. And if it's his own magic doing the portal, try to get a piece of him. That way we can study and I can absorb the power." The dark faeries nodded and flew out the window. As they flew, the old water faeries flew stupidly.

The other faeries said, "Can you guys stop with the lousy flying? You're slowing the others!" The old water faeries replied, "Why don't you become a water faerie can swim with the tail?"

After a somehow long fight, the dark faeries landed in Haunted Woods. It looked scarier with the darkness and shadows around. Half of the dead green/brown trees were black in colour; the ground was a brown-orange colour, some shadows that look half like a Pteris and Eyries flew past the trees. The Brain tree and the Esophagor (it's that blue-green hill that's alive) were sleeping soundly.

One of the dark faeries said, "This place is so creepy. I think it's because of the dark faerie form, I kind of don't mind it." Another faerie said, "Let's find the King of Shadows and ask what he wants us to do. If he says he never saw us, tell him that we were from far away and were only able to come here today."

"HALT!" someone shouted behind them. The voice came from a real dark faerie. The dark faerie was Darcie. "What you doing?" Darcie shouted. "You're supposed to see the King of Shadows! He wants all dark faeries to meet him now!"

One of the dark faerie hissed at her. Darcie asked, "Are you new here? I saw all the dark faerie and I never saw you faeries before." The group of faeries lied, saying, "Yes. We are new. It took us a long time to reach here and we have only reached now."

Darcie stared at them, not sure whether to trust them or not. She said, "Whatever! Just tell the King of Shadows that you're new or he may kill you instead." The other faeries stood there stunned. Darcie said again, "Well! Stop standing there to where the King of Shadows is!"

The faeries quickly ran to the forest and into Neovia, a small abandon, decaying town. One of the faeries asked, "Where do we go now? There's no one here." Just then, two shadow creatures flew past the faeries and landed in a tree, staring at the faeries. The shadows screech and flew ahead of them. The faerie said, "I think they want us to follow them." Another one said, "Or maybe it's a trap." The rest said, "Let's follow them. We don't know where to go now."

The faeries followed the two shadows, pasting the town and walking towards another part of the forest, one that they never saw before. They kept walking until they reach a place swarming with shadows and dark faeries. The faeries stood there looking around. One of them asked the other faeries, "Where is the King of Shadows? I don't think we can ask these faeries without losing our cover." Another faerie said, "Let's wait instead. I don't think he's around here right now." The other faeries nodded and walked around.

A while later, the ground started to shake, the trees were falling and Darcie flew above the area. She announced, "The King of Shadows is coming! Bow down to his power!" One by one, the dark faeries and shadows bowed down as the ground harder. The ground released a black-purple smoke. It grew bigger with each second ticking by. It formed a black mass of smoke, slowly solidify to form a body.

With a loud roar, the King of Shadows appeared. The dark faerie cheered as the King of Shadows was about to talk. He announced, "Dark faeries, I am glad you have joined me. I gave you all a taste of true power! And now I want to show you something that not even Fyora knows! But I do not want anyone to tell the world! If I find out about that, I will kill that faerie." He scanned through the dark faeries and stop at a group of them. He shouted, "Who are you dark faeries? I never saw you before!" The other dark faeries stared at the faeries. The faeries tried not to show him their fear even though they were scared. The bravest said, "We were from far away and were only able to reach here today!"

The King of Shadows stared at them. His dark purple eyes stared without blinking. He whispered, "I don't trust you." His purple eyes widen as he scan more details of the faeries. However, he was only able to confirm that they were dark faeries. He turned away saying, "Very well. But you are not that trustful to me."

The King of Shadows continued his announcement, "Dark faeries, today, I will show you what I had been working on the past years!" The dark faeries cheered. The King of Shadows' right hand grew long sharp claws. He raised it up and slashed the air, showing a portal. A portal to nowhere.

**End of Chapter**

_little fantasy girl: Now I will answer from the above question. Stories need to attract suspensions to that people will want to read more!_

_Camdyn: yawn What did you say? I wasn't listening. Maybe you should talk short nest time._

_ Thunderstorm hangs around little fantasy girl _


	6. The Portal

_little fantasy girl: Hi Everyone! Sorry this took so long. A certain person won't let me have my computer._

_Camdyn: I said sorry already! Sheesh! You're worse than Reika!_

_little fantasy girl: Don't say that name! I will rip you apart if you do!_

_Camdyn: Reika, Reika, Reika, Reika!_

_ little fantasy girl grabs Camdyn shirt, ready to punch her_

_Camdyn: Review please!_

_little fantasy girl: And thanks to the reviewers!_

**The portal**

"That's the portal, the portal that Fyora was talking about!" one of the dark faerie whispered to the others. The portal had all kinds of colours, swirling in all kinds of patterns.

The King of Shadows said again, "This portal I made is not any kind of portal like in Neopia. This portal is a portal to another world. You may have heard when you were young about five faeries defeating me. Well, that's true but they won't stop me now. I took their magic and cast them into this portal. However, their magic is still alive in the world where I sent them. I can still feel its pain. Dark faeries, I want you to enter this portal and work with my shadows to find the faeries' magic and destroy it before it finds new faeries to control it. Darcie will lead the dark faeries and control the shadows. I'll give you time to prepare if you wish. Be back in one hour to enter this portal." The Dark faeries went off the direction they came in immediately. The spies were the last to leave and before they could walk out, the King of Shadows claws block their way.

He said, "Like what I said, I don't trust you. Since I need to waste time for those faeries to come back, I'm going to scan you more." The dark faeries shifted in uneasiness. The King of Shadows widened again, this time showing his eyes having data in it.

The King of Shadows said, "You used to be other faeries before like the rest. But this is surprising to you but not me, you were only turned into dark faeries a short while ago. You're hiding something important from me, aren't you?" The dark faeries started to panic. One said, "We aren't hiding anything!"

The King of Shadows whispered, "You're spies aren't you?" A water faerie lost control of her, trying to cast Water Jet ability but because of her dark faerie form, she cast Demon Breath ability. The King of Shadows reared back from the Demon Breath attack that surrounded the faeries. He shouted, "Spies!"

The dark faeries soon came back. The dark faeries used an ability called Shroud, making themselves 99 invisible to the spies. A light faerie tried casting a Psychic Blast at the dark faeries but cast a Temporal Leak spell instead. Time slowed down the dark faeries as the King of Shadows summoned his shadows, cursing about the dark faeries being useless. The earth faeries tried casting their Magic Pebble attack but instead cast Drain Life ability instead (You can tell they aren't paying attention to their ability.) The shadows fell to the ground as soon as they were made. The faeries tried to attack the King of Shadows, casting all kinds of attacks at him. A fire faerie attack the King of Shadows using her long, sharp nails. Pieces of the King of Shadows flew across the faerie's face. The remaining pieces left on the fire faerie hand, slowly grew up her hand. The faerie scream as her hand was turned black.

One of the faeries shouted, "RUN!" The faeries quickly flew up into the sky and head for Faerieland. The dark faeries were released of the spell the light faerie made. They were about to fly after the other faeries when the King of Shadows stopped them.

He said, "Let them go. If they reach Faerieland before you, you will be capture instead. Besides, they know what we'll be doing so they will try to do the same thing faster. Dark faeries! I want you back here in less than five minutes! Darcie! Stay here."

The dark faeries rushed off as Darcie went to the King of Shadows. He said, "Darcie, you proved that you are the most worthy assistance. I would like to reward you with something special. Darcie, I give you the gift to summon the shadows!" A circle of black flames surrounded Darcie. Her purple eyes turned black a black rose appeared at her wrist. Tiny black motes circled around the rose. The thorns of the rose were covered in purple-black blood. To Darcie, it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Darcie smiled and said, "This is beautiful. Thank you, master."

The King of Shadows asked, "Why don't you try summoning some now? The shadows may be weak at first but you gain more experience, you can summon more shadows." Darcie put her hands together. The black rose's petals glowed black, a small purple smoke came out of the ground. It soon solidified becoming a small shadow. Darcie stared at it.

She said, "What a weak shadow. I bet it can't even change shape!" The shadow took offence and grew bigger. It then tried attacking when it was about her size. Darcie stared at the shadow as it came closer to attack her, before the shadow could touch her, it burst into pieces. The King of Shadows said, "You should practice more Darcie. It was excellent that you were able to destroy it but you should work on her summoning." Darcie stared at where the shadow came out from but said nothing.

Meanwhile, at Faerieland

"DO SOMETHING QUICKLY!" the fire faerie shouted. The faerie with the shadow in her hand spread up to her elbow by the time the spies had reach Faerieland. Her hand had claws and the arm where the shadow had covered had spikes shooting out of her arm. Fyora was trying some of her magic to take the shadow out of her arm. The other spies had been turned back to their normal selves at that time.

"Maybe one of our abilities can take out the shadow," a light faerie said. But Fyora refused. She said, "If we are not careful, we may destroy the shadow instead, something I do not want." "Why would you want it alive?" the fire faerie shouted.

Fyora replied, "I need to absorb the magic so that I can create the portal the King of Shadow is using. And for now, STOP MOVING!"

While they are doing that, let's go back to the King of Shadows.

The dark faeries soon were back at where the King of Shadows was. The King of Shadows soon made the portal again, this time leading somewhere. "The charm I gave Darcie helps track the faeries' magic. I want you to follow whatever Darcie says, anyone who oppose shall answer to me!" the King of Shadows said. Darcie was the first to enter the portal, followed by the other faeries. The shadows soon followed. The portal closed as soon as it appeared.

The King of Shadows waved his hand and another portal appeared before him. "Now, let's see what the queen is doing," the King of Shadows said to himself. The portal showed Fyora has somehow separated the shadow in the faerie's hand and was absorbing it into her scepter.

The King of Shadows closed the portal, cursing under his breath. "How did she separate my shadow from that faerie? It is impossible to do such a thing to my shadows! I underestimate her power too much," he thought in his mind. A sudden pain came to his chest, taking much energy away from him. He clutched his chest with his claw. The pain slowly eased from his chest.

He said, "This pain! This is the same as those faeries. Don't tell me, the power has chosen its new masters?

End of Chapter

_little fantasy girl: Short chapter isn't it?_

_Camdyn: Thanks goodness for teleporting powers._

_little fantasy girl: You're just lucky._

_Camdyn: Anything else to say?_

_little fantasy girl: Yes, I TOLD YOU IT WAS FYORA NOT FLORA!_

_Camdyn: Shut up about that, you been doing that for a week!_


	7. The Chosen Children

_A beat-up room comes into the picture, followed by little Fantasy running into the room, screaming…Followed by Camdyn, carrying an axe._

_Fantasy: HELP!!!_

_Camdyn: Hold still so I can merge this axe in your head!!_

_Fantasy: Hi everyone ducks and barely dodge Camdyn's swinging axe. I'm too busy to talk so I'll be playing a recorded tape I took before Camdyn found me!_

_Fantasy ran out of the room with Camdyn following her._

_A typed recorded: Fantasy voice Sorry this took so long. I'll be too busy from now on the keep updating my story. Life is so hard…_

_ Some banging is heard on the door, Camdyn's voice Fantasy!! I know your there! Come out now!! I am going to kill you!! Type ends _

**The 'Chosen' Children**

This part of the story now is in THIS planet okay? So don't think this is in Neopia. Now I'll just give the name of the girls.

Name: Dawn

Faerie: Faerie of light

Age: 17

Position of team: Leader

Name: Aira

Faerie: Faerie of air

Age: 15

Position of team: 2nd in charge

Name: Crystal

Faerie: Faerie of water

Age: 14

Position of team: The smart one

Name: Sheila

Faerie: Faerie of fire

Age: 12

Position of team: Extra

This is the names of the main characters in the story. NOW the story starts. A soft breeze flow across the cement of a school. The afternoon sun was high in the sky. There, some students were walking home from school.

"Hey Sheila, why must you follow your sister to get to your house?" a girl asked a short hair girl with a half-boyish hairstyle. Sheila replied, "My mum says I have to follow her home today." Her friend asked again, "Why do you look like your sister?"

Crystal's friend overheard Sheila's friend and ask Crystal, "She's right! You do look like your sister!" Crystal, like her sister, she also was wearing a similar hairstyle, snapped back, "I don't look like her! She looks like me! She's an evil clone!" Sheila shouted, "Stop calling me an evil clone!"

Back at their house, Aira flung her backpack to the ground and fell to her bed. "Bad day at school?" her cousin, Reika, asked. Reika was staying at her cousin's house for a while. She had long dark brown hair with purple eyes, she wore a very loose grey shirt and baggy jeans at that time. Aira nodded her head. Aira had long black hair that was half-way to her elbow and was wearing her white school blouse with her blue skirt.

Reika went back to her computer and said, "I heard that Dawn is going to help you father in his work soon." Aira replied, "Yeah. Today she has a break from her school right?" Reika nodded and said, "She's hanging out with some of her friends." At that moment, a huge amount of arguing was her downstairs. Reika went back to her computer and said, "Crystal and Sheila's home. They have to stop arguing every time they get here."

"I already said stop calling me an evil clone!" shouted Sheila. Crystal didn't stop there, "Who told you to look like me!" "Can I help it if I was born looking like you?" Sheila shouted. A few hours later, Sheila and Crystal stopped arguing. Everyone was doing their own things then. Sheila was reading a book, Aira was drawing, Reika was still on the computer and Crystal was checking the news.

"We have special reports saying strange creatures are attacking countries, however, there was no evidence to prove this strange creatures existence. Police believe that it was a prank played by some mischievous children." The newsperson said on the television. Crystal switched the TV off, thinking in her mind. Dawn came into the house right after Crystal switched the TV off.

She said, "Hi Crystal! Were you watching the news again? Did they say anything interesting?" Crystal replied, "More pranks cause by people again, nothing new." Dawn saw the same news later on that day. "Somehow, it doesn't seem fake," Dawn thought.

The week past by soon and people who saw the shadows grew more everyday. It was not long till the people found out that the shadow attacks are real. Pictures of the shadows were shown on TV. Dawn and Crystal saw the pictures. Crystal thought, "They seem so familiar but I don't remember seeing them before." Dawn was thinking the same thing. Sheila went downstairs and said, "I heard monsters are attacking people. Is that true?"

The two nodded. Sheila saw the picture of the shadows in the newspaper. She said out loud, "Somehow, they look familiar, don't they?" Crystal nodded. Dawn was too deep in her thoughts to even notice. Crystal added, "We never saw them before. So how does it seem that we saw them before?" Sheila shrugged and said, "Almost time for school." Crystal said, "The news says that the monsters are attacking everywhere. They even say there are some in all the countries." Dawn cut the conversation short, "Time for school. I have to sent you there so be quick. If you don't, you can walk." Crystal pouted a bit, "Hump, you so mean" Dawn replied, "Says you. Sheila, I am mean?" Sheila ran up the stairs then. Crystal laughed at Dawn, "HA! See! You're mean!" Dawn replied, "She never said anything!"

Later on that day…

It was recess for Sheila's class. "Hey Sheila! What did you bring today?" Sheila's friends asked. Sheila brought out her lunchbox she always shares with her friends. After eating Sheila's food for less then five minuets, they bought their own food. Sheila asked her friends, "Are we going to the library to play the computers again?" Her friends nodded.

Her friends had the usual race they had to the library while Sheila just walked. Behind her, lucking in her shadow was another shadow. Sheila felt she couldn't move her legs. She stared at the ground just to see, darkness was surrounding her legs and was rising. Sheila started picnic, too stricken with fear to even scream. She felt her arms were tied together. The shadow surrounded her body and was covering her head. She couldn't breathe at that time. There was no one around to help her. At that time when she thought she was going to die, fire came from her body, the shadow screamed and flicker and burst.

Sheila panted. She did not know what just happened. She only heard the shadow screaming and bursting. Hidden in the darkness, a dark faerie was there, spying. This was the first attack that failed. The shadows killed all the people they attacked. But before the dark faerie could see the girl's face, she ran off. Sheila dashed to the library. Her friend's just left the library.

Sheila stopped for her breath. Her friends asked, "Hey Sheila? What happened to you? And why did you take so long to get here?" Sheila wasn't sure if her friends would believe her so she told a lie, "I went past a teacher and he asked me to help him." Her friends fell for the lie and walked back to their classroom. Sheila continued to think about what just happened to her. The dark faerie left the school and report to Darcie what she saw.

Meanwhile at Aira's school…

"Class! I want you to continue the project you were doing yesterday," Aira's teacher said. The class started to do their project. You were allowed to work with friends or by yourself. Aira said to her friends that she can do the project by herself so she didn't ask for their help. Most of the class was done after a while. Aira's friends were some of them. They went to Aira's table.

One of them asked, "Aira? You sure you don't want our help?" Aira nodded her head without looking at them. One of her friends snatched Aira's project and said, "Come on! I like doing this! Please let us help." Aira snatch it back and snapped, "I can do myself!" Her friends didn't listen, "Please Aira. This is harder then you think it is. No one can do it alone!"

Aira stared at them and then smiled. "Fine," she said. A while later, the classed and handed up their project and were dismissed. Aira waved to her friends and walked down the school hallway.

The hallway lights were switch off and on the ceiling was a dark faerie. A shadow was in Aira's shadow. The shadow went out of Aira's shadow and covered her mouth and nose. Aira couldn't breathe, her hands were trying to pull away the shadow's hand. However, the shadow's other hand tied around her body, Aira's legs were covered in darkness. She couldn't move nor breathe. Aira was losing her focus, her vision was blurring. Her mind was in confusion, she did not know what was happening. Before the last second she could die, a sudden wind was blowing from Aira's body. The wind blew away the shadow, the dark faerie saw this but she couldn't see the girl's face. Aira regain conscious faster then anyone. This did not surprise the dark faerie but it irritated her. She flew off to see Darcie.

Aira put her hand on her forehead, thinking, "What happened? Everything was so blurred. Wait…There was a black hand and my shadow was rising. It seems so fake but it's real…" She rushed back to her house.

Back at Crystal's school…

Crystal was walking home with her cousin, Saffron. Saffron was the same age as Sheila except a few months older, had long black hair which she ties up and was in one of the highest class in her school. Crystal asked, "Why are you following me today?" Saffron said, "Just walking the same direction for now." Crystal put up her hand when a taxi came by. Before she got in, she asked, "Want a lift?" Saffron smiled and got in the taxi. The ride took a while when a bursting sound could be heard. The taxi took a stop and the driver took a look at the wheel. He said, "Shoot. I can't go anything where with the tire…Looks like you girls have to get another taxi…" Crystal thanked him and paid for the distance he drove.

Saffron said to Crystal, "We don't need another taxi, the distance left is easy to walk." Crystal replied, "I don't want to walk!" Saffron mumbled, "Lazy…" However, they couldn't get another taxi. After a while, Saffron started pulling Crystal and walked. A shadow was nearby where they were walking. It attacked both of them at that time. The shadow transported the girls to a place where no one can see them. It threw them from the air to the ground. Its hands grew long claws and he flew at Saffron. "Saffron!" Crystal shouted and pushed her cousin away. The shadow attack Crystal instead, her pinafore and four claw marks and blooded dipped from it. Saffron scream Crystal's name and lunch herself at the shadow. The attack doesn't seem to even hurt him a bit. The shadow picked her up by her neck, choking her. Saffron grabbed the shadow's hand and tried to free herself. Crystal shouted, "Leave her alone!" At that second the shadow turned to ice and broke in thousands of pieces. Saffron was able to breathe again. Her voice staggered a bit, "What happen? Did we win somehow?" Crystal was unable to speak. A thought rushed to Saffron.

"Crystal! You were attacked right? Are you bleeding?" Saffron asked rushing to Crystal and checking her back. Saffron stared at her back. Crystal said, "What? It is bleeding right?" Saffron said, "No…Even your pinafore is alright." Crystal tried feeling the part where she got attack, nothing. Saffron freak out a bit, "Okay…This is getting very weird. Monsters attacking for no good reason, it suddenly died and you're okay after an attack!" Crystal teased, "Better get home before they come again!" While Saffron kept scolding Crystal, Dark faerie was spying on them. She flew off when the two girls walked back home again. Somehow, the bruises the girls received healed by the time they got home. No one could tell they were in a fight.

Now where Dawn was…

At a huge mall. Dawn was walking around with some friends. (I put her hanging around too much…) While walking around, a blackout happened at the mall. Dawn was surprise, after a while the lights aren't switch on again and there was no announcement made. "Nothing's happening at the mall girl…" a voice was heard. Dawn stared around, it was true, no one was moving and they all looked normal like there was no blackout at all.

Dawn shouted in the darkness, "What are you? Where are you? What did you do to everyone?" The voice replied in a scarily way, "I didn't do anything to them…Maybe though…I did something to you though. But I'm at a complete disadvantage as you are, I'm not trying to see in the dark…" Dawn looked around, trying not to panic. From her ears, she could hear something nearby. She jumped to her right, she heard the creature run past her and she felt the wind from behind it. The voice said again, "Very good…You are different from the rest. Let's see what else you can do." Dawn heard a roar from an unknown monster. Dawn panic a bit. She started to sweat. Dawn felt a whip like thing surrounding her wrist on her right hand, followed by another on her left. It pulled her both in different direction, she could hear something running at her again. Unable to move, she felt a strong force in her stomach. She coughed out blood. The whip on her wrist released. She clutched her stomach and kneeled down. The voice laughed at her, "You were different from the rest. Maybe I shouldn't had random people like you! You manage to dodge the first though…"

Dawn heard the shadow charging at her again. Dawn's black eyes turned golden, she shouted, "Leave me alone!" A burst of golden light came from her eyes, It brighten the whole mall, the voice scream at the light and the shadow died. At that second, everything went back to normal. It seems like nothing had happened. Dawn stared at everyone, she wasn't bleeding anymore and she did not feel any pain. She heard someone called her name. She turned around to see her friends waving at her, telling her to hurry up. Dawn told her friends she didn't feel like going anywhere now and decided to go home. The dark faerie who was talking the Dawn earlier left the building as quick as possible. Since she random picked her, she did not know what she look like.

Later…

Aira was first to reached her house. Reika was downstairs watching the TV. She greeted Aira, "Hi Aira. Your home early." Aira started telling her about the shadow. A while later, Sheila enter the house and started talking in very fast manner, "You won't believe what happened to me when I was in school!" Reika cut her short, "You got attack by a monster like Aira?" Sheila stopped for a second and stared at Aira. She asked, "You really got attack?" Aira nodded. Then, Dawn burst threw the door. She started talking about the shadow attacking. Reika got bored and left the room. Dawn asked, "Is she okay?" Sheila answered, "No, she's just bored. We are telling the same story again but by another person." "You got attacked too?" Dawn asked. Aira nodded and said, "Now just wait for Crystal to ran into the doors and tell us that something attacked her." Right after Aira finished, Crystal ran though the doors and started saying, "You believe what attack Saffron and me!" Aira and Sheila answered together, "You got attack by a monster but somehow, the monster died and you came rushing here and to tell us the story." Crystal paused for a second and said, "How did you know?" Aira explain to Crystal for the next half hour.

Dawn said, "Well, we know that something attacked us today…But! We somehow manage to survive the attack, which is unusual because all the people who got attacked were all killed." The other girls started talking about why the shadows attacked them.

(Okay…Now after this is not important. So let's go to Darcie!)

The wall had cracks and pieces of the wall and ceiling was falling apart. The room was dusty but still could be lived in. Four dark faeries kneeled down to Darcie. Darcie was thinking in her mind, "There should be five faeries but they only manage to find four…Something is wrong." She said out loud, "Are you sure you didn't see anything about the earth faerie?" All the dark faeries nodded their heads. Behind Darcie, a portal appeared. On the other side, they saw the King of Shadows. All the dark faeries kneeled down to him. He asked, "Have you find the faeries?" Darcie said, "Sorry master. We were only able to find four of the five faeries." The King of Shadows roared, "Kill those faeries then! The last won't prove much of a problem when the others are killed!" Darcie tried to explain, "I'm sorry master but we can't kill the faeries. We found that the powers found their new masters but however, we were unable to see their faces." The King of Shadows shouted, "You fools! How can you not see their faces?"(And now the King of Shadows starts scolding them.)

So, going to Fyora now…

Some faeries were to go to the real world and follow the dark faeries. The earlier spies refuse to go as the nearly got killed when they went to the King of Shadows (It was only through pure luck they survived.) This time, they told the humans to go.

A boy shouted, "Why should we go? If we're found out, they'll kill us!" The other humans nodded. Fyora replied, "That world has no real magic like us. So if you walked around without any problems, they take you as their own!" A man whisper to the others, "Is it me or is this the other faeries' fault that we're doing this?" Behind Fyora, the faeries were giving hi-fives to each other.

Before the humans could reject, Fyora made a portal and the faeries pushed them inside, not letting them say a word. "Bye-bye guys!" a faerie said, waving at them. Fyora then asked the other faeries, "What are we suppose to do after the find the chosen people?" The faeries stood there stunned. They all completely had forgotten. "Erm…" one of the faeries stammered.

Fyora didn't give them a chance to talk, "Then it's decided, one of you will go to the other world and tell the humans what to do after they found the faeries!" She quickly left, with shouts of erm… disapprovals following behind her.

To the real world! (Sorry if this is getting stupid)

To make a long story short, let's just say that somehow, the humans/faerie somehow found the four girls and the dark faeries didn't. (Sorry to the people who likes long climax but this is already long enough chapter.)

The humans and faerie were inside the girls' house trying to explain things. Dawn asked, "So you all are from Neopets? And you know what those black things that attacked us? And they are called shadows and there is a leader controlling these shadows and he got defeated by five faeries which you say are in us?" The humans nodded. One of them replied, "We have living proof that it is real because we have a faerie with us." The five girls couldn't agree with that. Sheila whisper to Aira, "If Reika was here, she will say the same thing with me. This is totally weird and if it wasn't for that faerie, we say that they are insane." "Maybe they are!" Aira joked. The faerie snapped back at them saying that they are not crazy.

After a very long time of convincing, the four girls finally accept the fact that they were the 'chosen' faeries. (Camdyn: We're being forced to, aren't we? Fantasy agrees.)The faerie was fiddling around with a necklace around her neck for a while. Sheila, being Sheila, finally asked, "What are you doing with that necklace? And why are you wearing one? Faeries in neopets don't wear jewelries…except the water faeries who wear peals everywhere." The faerie replied without looking at her, "I have no idea how I got this in the first place. I was wearing it as soon as I enter this world. I believe somehow it allows me to stay here or something. And I'm messing around with it because I have to get back to Neopia! It has to do something with this!" Just then, the necklace gave a bright red light and made a beeping sound. Sheila replied, "Cool! Is it supposed to do that? What else can it do?" The faerie shouted, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT CAN DO THAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT ELSE IT CAN DO?!" This is where they keep picnicking.

At Neopia…

Fyora was in the library, trying to find out anything about the King of Shadows, other worlds and trying to get away from the other faeries. Her scepter turned from lavender purple to bright blood red colour. "That's something new," Fyora thought, "maybe that's how they can call me. Or maybe there's trouble in the world I sent those people. Sigh…I better make a portal just in case."

Fyora made a portal in the library and the portal appeared in the real world. She saw the people picnicking. "This is weird sight," Fyora thought. One of the human saw the portal and Fyora. "Hey everyone! The Faerie Queen is here!" he shouted. Crystal said, "That looks like Fyora in Neopets." Dawn asked, "Think it's her?" Crystal replied, "Maybe…"

Fyora didn't notice Dawn, Aira and Crystal. Sheila was being stupid. She was behind the portal, waving her hand as if she thought this was a magic trick. Fyora asked, "Did you find the faeries? And do you know about anything that was glowing red just a while ago?" Sheila poked her head in front of the portal. Fyora took a step back in surprised. Sheila pointed to the portal and asked everyone, "Is this some kind of magic trick or what?" Fyora asked in annoyed, "Who is this and why is she here?" The humans were there picnicking a bit while Sheila's sisters pulled her away. One of the humans said, "Well…erm…You see…This is the faeries' 'chosen' masters and they don't really believe us…So… Err..."

Fyora asked, "This is the Faerie Warriors? Wait a minute, why is there only four?" The faerie replied, "We were unable to find her. We believe that somehow the Faerie Warriors are in the same family tree and so since that are no more girls here, the earth faerie should be a cousin of this four."

"Perfect!.. More problems to handle…" Fyora thought. Fyora said, "On to more important matters, how did you call or summon me?" Sheila answered, "The faerie was fooling around with that necklace and somehow you appeared and now this is happening." The humans were picnicking a bit at the back. Fyora thought, "If that girl wasn't important to us, I would kill her right now!"

The Faerie Queen replied, "So it was that necklace that told me to meet you?" "Seems like it," the faerie answered. Sheila was about to talk again when Fyora saw her and quickly answered, "I want those girls to come here now. And no buts! If they don't come into this portal, drag them." Without a hesitation, the girls were forced to enter the portal. Meanwhile, Darcie was in a lead to find something interesting.

**End**

_Camdyn: Dam! My axe broke!_

_Fantasy: Not my fault if you hit the pillar trying to get me, along with a table…and chairs…TVs…cardboards…etc_

_Camdyn: Shut up! Grabs necks of Fantasy _

_Fantasy is dying. (don't worry, without me, this story will not be continue)_


End file.
